Aaralyn Blackthorne
Biography Early Years (31 BBY to 16 BBY) Aaralyn Blackthorne was born in 31 BBY in Coronet City on Corellia to Faarel Blackthorne and Trina Blackthorne. Much like her brother Cadden, she was raised by her mother and grandfather, Akitane. As she grew older, she began to show a deep interest in politics, following every move of the local politicians and even the Senate itself. Trina knew full well what path lay ahead of her daughter and permitted her to study under Loran Deltain Qel-Vorn, the Senator of Thyferra and friend of the family. At the age of 15, she enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program and Apprentice Legislature to progress her political career and get set down the right path toward Senatorship. She avoided any official detection from the Jedi Order in regard to her Force Sensitivity because of the fact her brother was labeled as "non" Force Sensitive. In reality, her mother had requested that Faarel keep his daughter away from the Jedi Order and allow her to continue down the path she was already heading. By the time the Great Jedi Purge occurred around 19 BBY, Aaralyn had become quite the political activist and well-known in the political center. She personally objected to the destruction of the entire Jedi Order, citing that they could have been brought in without death and destruction involved and believed a more diplomatic solution could have been sought. Even though the new self-proclaimed Emperor stated the Jedi were bent on destruction of the Republic, Aaralyn took her stance a bit more publicly and organized rallies and even proposed to speak before the Senate, but before she could do any major damage to her reputation, her brother Cadden stepped in. He warned her that her activities in such a nature would be not only political suicide for her hopes a politician but also be dangerous for herself and their family. She objected to Cadden and pleaded that this was something that needed to be done that someone had to take a stand to what was happening, but Cadden would not hear it, he had to protect his little sister. He insisted that she remain silent and in the end she respected his wishes and could only watch on the holonet as countless Jedi were slaughtered off, democracy itself had been abolished, and the Republic was no more. As the years progressed and she entered her college years, she enrolled and obtained degrees from both Coruscant College of Law and University of Alderaan. When she turned 18, she reached the legal age to run for her first official position in the Senate and opted to run along-side Loran for his third term as Senator of Thyferra. Upon his landslide victory she could gain a seat among his Senatorial Council as an Chief Executive Aide, which was not exactly the position she had hoped for but put her in a good enough position of responsibility and a proper position for better results in the future should she choose to take Loran's place in the future. Election to the Senate (10 BBY to 3 BBY) Around 10 BBY, Loran Qel-Vorn passed away due to heart complications, it was something unexpected but many had hoped for his demise in secrecy. Aaralyn had been in meetings with both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, both of whom were core founders of the Delegation of 2000. With limited Senatorial experience behind her, Aaralyn needed as much political power behind her as she could muster to run and eliminate any opposition in the Senate race for the seat of Thyferra. After a final meeting with both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, , it was agreed that they would pool their resources and support her campaign to assist with her getting elected if she would sign Thyferra into the Delegation. Clearly with the political support behind her, she won by a landslide and at the age of 19 she became the youngest acting Senator for the bacta rich planet of Thyferra. Aaralyn was outspoken and very critical on a majority of the new Imperial laws that were being implemented by Emperor Palpatine that brought hardship, and unwanted attention on both her and her planet. Imperial Intelligence had gathered enough information on Aaralyn and eventually arrested her and subsequently let her go the same day, they cited the reasons for her arrest were personal, and in reality stemmed from political ties to the Delegation and its remains. She had been warned to be quiet about her arrest and that her activities had gone noted with the ISB and various other Imperial aligned intelligence agencies. With that she was forced to remove Thyferra from the Delegation and in turn Emperor Palpatine put sanctions on her planet, allowing two corporations to run the planetary government as they saw fit. Her position as Senator was used for public appearances only and her abilities as a public representative had become nullified because of her involvement with the Delegation and the underground resistance. Precious Cargo, Severed Ties(3 BBY) Aaralyn had caused quite a stir while being a Senator for Thyferra, not only was she very outspoken and very judgmental against policies, which affected the freedoms of her people and those around her, but she also was secretly funding an underground resistance force with money that had been sifted off both corrupt corporations who had been taking advantage of her planet and its resources. The Imperial Security Bureau discovered not only was Aaralyn funding rebel activities utilizing planetary funding meant to be directed toward Imperial resources, but also that her father was aiding the underground resistance, had a hidden secret of his own. His entire family history had been leaked through unknown sources and somehow it was discovered about the Blackthorne family and their Jedi roots, particularly Faarel’s. It was deemed by the Emperor himself that the annoyance that was growing on him in the form of the Blackthorne family would finally come to an end. At the Blackthorne Estate on Corellia, a Dark Jedi had been dispatched with a team to dispense with Aaralyn and the rest of the traitorous family. Aaralyn had been enroute to her home on Corellia when she received a message from an unknown source, warning her to stay away. The particular source didn't give any details, just that she was in danger. Confused and terrified at the events transpiring around her, Aaralyn had no places to turn but to her old friend, Cortana Lillian Deveraux. It was not long after her “death” on Corellia that the Emperor personally had announced that the once prominent Senator of Thyferra had been a traitor to the Empire, faced trial and subsequently executed for her crimes. After a rather amazing display of obviously forged holotapes and documentation of passing funds to the remnants of the C.I.S, it was deemed that Thyferra was no longer in need of a Senate seat. The Regional Governor, Moff Jerimah Leah would be in charge of the bacta rich world. Despite all of this, the ISB knew the truth the Senator was still alive and posed a threat to the Empire. She had become one of the most wanted individuals prior to the start of the Rebellion. With all ties to the Empire, Senate, and her own family now severed, both she and Cortana traveled to a world known as Aries IX in the Core Regions. There was an experimental facility controlled by the corporation known as XeroCorp Industries. From there, it was determined that given her status as a fugitive from Imperial law, she would remain in cryostasis for an undetermined amount of time, and hoped to awaken to a brighter future. Unknown to her, Havoc Squadron had followed her to Aries IX on a separate transport and requested they be at her side, frozen with her and to be released when the time came she was to be released. It would be a future free from tyranny and in just one without Palpatine and his minion Darth Vader in the picture, one where liberty was flourishing once more. Awakening and Training of a Jedi (14 ABY) Aaralyn was trapped for many years in what she believed to be reality, but in truth was endless nightmares. The Great Jedi Purge and visions of it haunted her for many years, along with it, the visions of her dead mother. Countless times she relieved key moments in which she could have shifted the balance, or at least believed she could have if things were different. The way she saw things, was if she were a Jedi Knight, combating the forces of the Empire instead of a Senator fighting for a dying cause. Although she was not alone in her dreams, Even in her dreams, they were there fighting beside her. Loyal to the end, Commander Fox and his group wanted to stay at her side at all costs. It took many years before she was discovered by a wayward Jedi Master, who just so happened to be traveling in the nearby system of Illum before she was discovered. A somewhat intelligent life-form or what was left of it had triggered the distress beacon on the abandoned facility on Aries IX, and the facility's artificial intelligence boosted the power to allow it to be sent out to nearby star systems. Although the signal was weak, Jedi Master L'hnnar intercepted it and made his way to the planet. Upon arriving, not only did he discover a very unique and antique filled facility with artifacts from both the Old Republic and Jedi Order alike, but also a group of individuals in a very secure and only functioning part of the facility. After managing to make his way through the abandoned facility and fight his way through what security measuresremained L'hnnar found the Force sensitive woman surrounded on a dais by a group of armored troopers. Each of the men had a name plate, just like the woman had. To his amazement, the last name on the woman's nameplate surprised him at first, but his surprise was quickly overcome with a sense of curiosity. Aaralyn Blackthorne, Senator of Thyferra, the daughter of Trina Blackthorne and Faarel Blackthorne who had gone missing many years prior. Within a matter of hours after the group was freed from their frozen prison, they were soon on-board Aaralyn's personal vessel, Light's Hope. The Jedi Master decided it best at the time that Aaralyn begin her training away from the primary training facility on Onderon, perhaps to keep her from the distractions that may come from not having seen her father in so many years or just at the sheer will of the Force. He began to train her at different locations over a period of two years. During that time, Havoc Squadron was doing some re-training of their own on-board "Light's Hope". Her training took her from Hoth to Dagobah and even the Graveyard at Alderaan. Each place had some significance to her training and a residual echo in the Force that was either Light or Dark, allowing her to encompass the full spectrum of the Force. Shortly after her fathers death in 16 ABY, L'hnnar decided it was time for her to enter the Jedi Order officially. At the request of L'hnnar, Aaralyn continued her training under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Faye Ward. Despite recurring dreams that she struggled with, Aaralyn persevered through her training, pushing her Force abilities to their very peak. Naturally, it ran in her blood to be a fierce warrior and train harder than others. Much like when she was in the Senate, she devoted herself completely to the ways of the Light and to the Jedi Order. Some complications arose when Aaralyn fought the dreams and visions off which tormented her from her chryostasis and the years prior. She immediately began to show immense power and progress Entering The Order (16 ABY) At the request of L'hnnar, Aaralyn continued her training under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Faye Ward. Despite recurring dreams that she struggled with, Aaralyn persevered through her training, pushing her Force abilities to their very peak. Naturally, it ran in her blood to be a fierce warrior and train harder than others. Much like when she was in the Senate, she devoted herself completely to the ways of the Light and to the Jedi Order. Some complications arose when Aaralyn fought the dreams and visions off which tormented her from her chryostasis and the years prior. She immediately began to show immense power and progress during her initial stages of training. As a Padawan she served on numerous missions with Master Ward, which included a mission to Mon Calamari. During this one particular mission their vessel came under attack from a group of pirates. These particular pirates were in the business of kidnapping and trafficking of beings of all kinds. After a brief space battle, their ship was overcome by the pirates and thus all four Jedi onboard were taken captive. Aaralyn had found herself face-to-face with a notorious group of criminals that were bent on sending the four Jedi to a distant world in the Outer Rim to become gladiators in some underground arena. Despite having faced difficult odds and severe pain from a skirmish onboard the ship with a bounty hunter, she could utilize the Force and her training to overcome her captors and begin the mission of rescuing her unconscious Master and fellow Jedi. She faced several challenges, especially having to utilize her lightsabers for the first time in true combat and even take the life of several individuals and droids, which seemed to cause her darker emotions to come forth. During this incident, Aaralyn had her first taste and temptation of the dark side. When she confronted the dark feelings, she managed to overcome it through the methods she was taught. Despite her best efforts, Aaralyn continued to struggle during the conflict with the thought of just allowing herself to give in, just to save her Master and fellow Jedi. Eventually, they were rescued by Alarice Mollari and her Task Force Phoenix. Given her courageous efforts and obvious talent within the Force, it was deemed by both the Jedi Council and by Master Ward that she begin to trials of the Jedi Knight. Becoming a Knight (17 ABY) Trial of Skill - Given it was one of the oldest trials in the numerous tests that were conducted by the Jedi Order. The first of many tests in which she would undergo. Having shown the innate ability to control the Force at her own will and her skills with a lightsaber. This particular test was unofficially conducted when she fended off the pirates and rescued her Jedi Master from certain peril. In the eyes of the Jedi Council, this was more than enough to pass her on the Trial of Skill. Trial of Courage - This particular Trial in a way was much like the Trial of Skill, which had already been conducted with their mission to Mon Calamari, but it was not deemed enough to be complete. At the Jedi Temple, she was given a scenario similar to the Clone Wars. She was to face unfathomable odds with a lone Clone Trooper squad, and hold out until reinforcements arrived. Although this task seemed daunting at first, Aaralyn managed with some heavy effort to complete the mission. Having lost a majority of her squad in the first three waves of droids, she managed to utilize her abilities within the Force and formulate a battleplan to overcome the fourth and fifth wave of battledroids. Having shown a tremendous amount of courage and leadership in the battlefield, she had passed the Trial successfully. Trial of the Flesh - Unofficially, she had conducted this trial on numerous occassions, first was the time she seperated herself from Master L'hnnar and subsequently Master Ward. The first time she actually endured this trial was the time she awoke from chryostasis. The onslaught of pain, the loss of her vision and the sheer magnitude of being abrubtly brought out of a frozen state caused her to unleash an onslaught of Force energy into the chambers where she was kept, and in turn destroying it. She had recalled this particular moment during her training, how it was not only painful but also it drove fear into her heart that she might not have recovered from such an incident. Trial of Spirit - One of the most daunting and hardest Trials she would ever face. They say the Trial of Spirit is like looking into a mirror image of oneself. The ability to emerse herself in the Force and see what might become should she stray from the Light. During her particular version of this Trial, she could see herself on the opposite end of the spectrum. The burning hatred that burned deep within her and was buried by her training had come to the surface. She sought revenge in the deepest wells of her soul, revenge against her brother for not doing more than he could to save her mother. She could see herself striking Cadden down out of sheer malice and hate and in turn it brought about a battle within herself where both light and dark clashed. She managed to overcome the dark side version of herself, by allowing such feelings as hate and the desire for revenge to be washed away by thoughts of peace and purity. Essentially, she cleansed herself of the want for revenge on Cadden and the desire to give into her darkest ambitions and feelings, for now. Trial of Insight - Out of all the Trials that Aaralyn had endured, this particular one was the most intruging one. She was placed in a locked room filled with stones. Buried within the depths of the stones, were several card keys to unlock the doors leading out, all of them fake save for one. This was a true test of her abilities to abolish the illusions of her eyes and allow herself to clearly connect to the Force. After 14 hours of meditation and pushing herself to both her physical and mental limits, the correct card key was located, allowing her to exit the room and successfully complete the Jedi Knight trials. Much like thousands of Jedi before her, she was formally Knighted by the Jedi Council in 17 ABY. On The Hunt(17 ABY to 18 ABY) Task Force Coldfire was the secret Task Force that was created by both Aaralyn Blackthorne and Alarice Mollari. With a decent contingent of New Republic Soldiers and Sailors committed to aid Jedi Knight Blackthorne anywhere she went across the stars. Essentially, it was designed to reunite the Jedi Order and the New Republic, similar to the way the Clone Troopers and Jedi Knights of the Old Republic worked together in the Clone Wars. Officially she had been granted the rank of Jedi Commander by New Republic High Command and Grand Master Adam Sage, and was recalled to Mon-Calamari to meet with the Advisory Council on a very important task. Upon arriving to Mon-Calamari, she was greeted by Alyesa Praxon, the Senator of Naboo and Chief to the Advisory Council. Senator Praxon informed her that the Council had already convened and was awaiting for her arrival. After a long and exhausting meeting between Admiral Mollari, Jedi Blackthorne and the Advisory Council, Aaralyn left in disgust at how the Council belittled the efforts of Admiral Mollari and her fleet. She was enroute back to her ship when she was contacted by the Corellian Senator, Rodrick Sinclair. Senator Sinclair informed Aaralyn of the battle ensuing over the Alsakan system and Sivter's involvement, causing her to raise the question as to what exactly the Senator wanted. He informed her that he needed her Task Force to deploy to the Alsakan area of operations and investigate what had happened there. Knowing full well communications was cut off and intelligence was limited, Aaralyn accepted the mission and soon departed for Alsakan. She soon arrived to Alsakan, only to discover that Sivter and the Charon hadn't left. After a brief skirmish which left most of 'Red Squadron' for dead and the full retreat of her Task Force, Aaralyn was captured along side two of her finest in Havoc Squad, Commander Fox and 'Hawkeye'. Dark Secrets (18 ABY) (Rough Draft, 5/24/2011) During her brief captivity with the Dark Lord Sivter, Aaralyn was tempted by the dark side with the presentation of a Korriban Crystal. She declined the Dark Lord's offer and instead attacked him, which subsequently led to her being defeated before the battle could even get interesting. Sivter showed a cunning and decietful sense of mercy for her, because his real target was Darth Trayus. He believed that convincing Aaralyn that her brother, Cadden Blackthorne was being held by Darth Trayus, it would keep the biggest menace out of his hair while he unraveled new surprises for the Galaxy in turmoil. Fortunately, after she arrived back at the hanger she found Fox and Hawkeye unharmed, but it was until they discovered that she was harmed they lost their composure. Commander Fox charged and attacked a 3 meter tall Craigmaloid named "Crix" who was one of Sivter's Dark Servants. After a brief scuffle which resulted in Fox getting tossed around, it ended with Aaralyn stepping between the two and issuing Fox an order to stand down. She was surprised at first to see how emotional Fox had gotten but dismissed it as a spur of the moment ordeal. They would soon leave the 'Edict of Darkness' and head towards Cylon. Deep within Cylon Territory and now apart of the Crimson Empire was the industrial planet of Cylon, there she would find answers to the true questions which were in her mind, where was Trayus? During her trip, the crystal had continued to have wearing effects on her willpower and ability to control the deepest of her emotions. One of the most obvious ways it showed was her odd affection towards Fox. She opened up about how she truly felt about him and before she could finish, she was interrupted by Hawkeye who informed them they had arrived on Cylon. After managing to convince the fleet above Cylon that she was a messenger from the Dark Lord Sivter himself, she made her way planetside where she could engage the Cybrid Armies single handedly. After fooling the droid general K471 and his two companions, Aaralyn engaged in a fierce battle which resulted in the loss of countless droids and two Cybrid Armatures. At this point, her vessel had been destroyed by Snipers on the rooftop and both Commander Fox and Hawkeye had been disabled by the resulting explosion. Soon, she was engaged in a duel with the Dark Jedi Barak, who ultimately she overcame only to end up facing the droid general himself. After a short, but exhausting duel, she found herself completely surrounded by the Cybrid Army and powerless to do much more then surrender. She was taken into captivity and placed in a Force-sensitive holding cell, to await her fate. After three long days, Darth Trayus himself had arrived to see what the commotion was on Cylon and who had caused it. When he discovered it was a Blackthorne, not only did it disgust him but intrigued him at the same time, for the reason she had come was to “Save her brother Cadden.” After a rather amusing display of banter back and forth between Trayus and herself, she discovered that Trayus was Cadden through a sequence of information he told her. Unable to believe this, Aaralyn broke down and eventually was overcome with grief and rage to where she lashed out at the Dark Lord, but was easily overpowered. Now in dismay and fearing she had failed, she was placed in a collar and binds which kept her Force powers in check, and from there Trayus would have his way and see the downfall of Aaralyn Blackthorne as the galaxy knew it. Downfall of a Legacy (18 ABY) ((Rough Draft)) Aaralyn was brought before Darth Trayus and put through hell in order for her to see where she was going wrong by following the Jedi. He even utilized a collar which enabled him to corrupt her faster, that paired with the Korriban Crystal she was unable to resist anymore. After a series of visions which impaled her mind, Aaralyn Blackthorne the once proud Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, fell from grace. She ceased to be Aaralyn and became Dark Lady of the Sith Umbra, servant to the Dark Lord Trayus and the Crimson Empire. To prove she was no longer able to turn back to the Light, she was sent in to "convince" her loyal soldiers, Commander Fox and Hawkeye to convert and follow her down the dark path. Her first attempts were unsuccessful but after beating both of them severely and utilizing methods like seduction, she believed she had gotten somewhere. Only time would tell, but time wasn't a luxury she had, she knew she had to prove to Trayus that she was serious and even insisted to the Dark Lord for him to send her to Ruusan to fight the Jedi, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he had a new mission for her, where she would be able to finally prove to him her undying loyalty and devotion to the ways of dark. Personal Starships *''Distant Dream'', Heavily Modified YT-2000 Freighter *''Black Dragon'', T65-XJ3 Stealth X Fighter Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Combat ((Coming soon)) The Force Aaralyn's training in the Force came from two of the greatest Jedi Masters to grace the current Jedi Order, Jedi Master L'hnnar and Jedi Master Faye Ward. Much like every Blackthorne before whom had embraced the path of the Jedi and the ways of the Force, she was limited by the mental barriers that seemed to be the true key to unlocking the full potential of their bloodline. While training under Master L'hnnar, she was able to master the very basic core powers such as: Speed, Concealment, Sense, Push, Pull and many other basic Force Powers. One of the things that would grow on Master L'hnnar was her insatiable desire to continiously use Telepathy to speak instead of real words, and to his amazement, her constant knowledge of how people were feeling. Towards the end of her training with him, she was able to push her core abilities to the limits, she displayed a tremendous amount of power when she leveled a large section of a forest with the Force. There was no doubt she could sense the future, the past and people long since gone from the world, as her emotions constantly plagued her during her training. When the time came, she was finally passed onto Master Ward, who continued her training in the ways of the Force. While under the guidance of Master Ward, Aaralyn discovered her ability to not only see the complex leylines of the Force, but exploit them. Similar to fault lines, Shatterpoints were areas in almost everything. With an influence through the Force, she was able to exploit them and cause a variety of objects to shatter and collapse in on themselves. One of her most gifted abilities was her abilitiy to influence her comrades in battle. This was proven on a small scale when Master Ward, Aaralyn and two other Padawans were captured on their way to Mon-Calamari. Through increased thoughts and willpower through the Force, she was able to motivate her comrades and even her Master to fight harder and overcome their captors. Needless to say, she was unlocking the mental barriers which prohibited her from being able to be at her full potential. When she faced off against Sivter, she was overcome by the immense amount of dark side energy which had been sapped from Korriban and into crystals. Although she didn't immediately turn to the dark side, the effects certainly were wearing down thin on her willpower. Having to constantly use the Light to battle the temptations of darkness. Over time, her willpower weakened and the most time she was exposed to the crystal and it's massive dark side energies, the closer she came to the brink of falling. Personality and Traits Aaralyn was known for exhibiting an aptitude for mechanics and piloting, as well as demonstrating some of her brother's more impulsive and stubborn characteristics. Aaralyn had difficulties understanding the emotional distance between her and her father as she grew up. During the Shadow War, Aaralyn discovered she had more attributes similar to that of her father, which caused her to become emotionally attached to him in the short amount of time he was alive. She was easily frustrated, but was good at thinking on her feet, and dedicated to finishing whatever she started. Aaralyn was both skilled in the Force and an excellent pilot. In the early stages of the war, she was criticized by Myles Fox for not ready to face the true darkness which surrounded the war itself. This bothered Aaralyn alot, considering she had put every bit of effort into her training as a Jedi. Her lightsaber technique was described by Faye Ward as cool and measured, never wasting any unnecessary effort. She was known for taking bold actions, often going farther in her position in the war then the normal Jedi. She was placed in command of Task Force Coldfire, a specialized Task Force designed to strike at the heart of the enemy. She had a tendency to stray from the typical Jedi doctrine and sometimes be unorthodox in her mannerisms. Throughout the war, she was known for being a hard worker dedicated to the Jedi, and for pushing those around her to do everything possible to succeed. But the continued losses of New Republic friends and Jedi alike, was pushing her to the edge. Category:Females Category:Blackthorne Family Category:Darksiders